MechaGodzilla 1 (King Ghidorah: Monster Zero)
'''MechaGodzilla 1 '(メカゴジラ1 Mekagojira 1) is a robotic Godzilla clone and a supporting protagonist in[[King Ghidorah: Monster Zero| King Ghidorah: Monster Zero]].'' '''Subtitle:' Robot Monster (ロボット怪獣 Robotto Kaijū) Appearance MechaGodzilla 1's appearance in the series is based off his 1975 GyakushuMekaGoji ''design, used in ''Terror of MechaGodzilla. ''As with MechaGodzilla 2 and Kiryu, his body is Godzilla-like in nature, with several differences. First, his head is more dragonic, flame throwers in his nostrils and he has yellow eyes. Underneath his head, he has a robotic brain that houses his A.I. The brain has a single visor that can fire a beam that is strong enough to harm Godzilla. Next, tail has a long blade with three bolts riveted onto them. Then, he has a chest plate that's diamond-shaped in appearance and has a "belt" below it. He also has three toes instead of Godzilla's four, and his kneecaps have dart launchers. Finally, he doesn't have true nails, but has harpoon-like missiles instead. There is also an "MG 2" logo on his arms. For his flashback appearances, MechaGodzilla takes on his older ''ShodaiMekaGoji ''design from 1974's ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. ''This design differs slightly from his main design, as it has darker eyes, a bolt-less tail, a hexagonical chest plate, a red "MG" logo, and shorter fingers. History To be added. Weapons and Powers *'Black Hole Beam '- A rainbow-colored beam that is as strong as Godzilla's atomic breath. **'Antenna Cannon '- A variant of the Rainbow Beam that is fired from MechaGodzilla's robot brain. *'Flamethrowers '- MechaGodzilla's nostrils contain twin, synchronized, flamethrowers, that are accurate for approximately one-sixth of a mile. *'Revolving Missiles '- MechaGodzilla used can fire missiles from his hands by revolving them. These can home in on an opponent with ease. The missiles actually act more like darts than missiles and can penetrate through most targets. They were removed from him after the Simian's second attack on Earth. **'Full-Metal Missiles '- An older version of the Revolving Missiles, these missiles have an explosive charge. *'Bullet Lasers '- Highly explosive laser beams that replaced MechaGodzilla's missiles. Their firing rate and explosive punch is as twice as powerful than the Revolving Missiles. *'Chest Cannon '- MechaGodzilla can also fire a lightning-shaped beam from his chest plate that is strong enough to split an entire mountain in half. *'Flight '- Using anti-gravity thrusters in his feet, MechaGodzilla can fly. *'Tail Blade '- MechaGodzilla can also use his tail blade as a cutting weapon. *'Rotatable Head '- MechaGodzilla also can rotate his head to watch his back. *'Energy Barrier''' - By spinning his head at high speed, MechaGodzilla can form a shield that is almost impenetrable. *'Robot Head '- MechaGodzilla also has a robotic head that contains his A.I. *'Intelligence '- Being a robot, MechaGodzilla has a vast knowledege of information stored in his brain. He has also been programmed to recognize and imitate Godzilla's own fighting style and use it for his own purposes. Trivia *MechaGodzilla's subtitle is a tounge-in-cheek joke to a 1953 B-movie of the same name . Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Hero